Truly, Madly, Deeply
by Seductive Venus
Summary: Eriol has always cherished Tomoyo's companionship. So when it became a bit too much, he decided to confess to her.


A/N: since this was taken down after three years of sitting prettily in my profile, I'll have to reupload my **first** fanfic… with revisions. Dedicated to my dear imouto, sapphy-chan! thanks sis for always being there for me/glomps

**Legal Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura but CLAMP does and the other companies. I don't own this song too; it's by Savage Garden.

**Truly, Madly, Deeply**

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be you fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be you love_

_Be everything that you need_

Eriol Hiiragizawa glanced at the beautiful angel standing beside him. Her long dark gray hair was tied up in two high ponytails, blue ribbons gracing her silken hair. Her hair was so soft and silky that it just flows along gracefully whenever the wind plays with it. She looked so surreal, silhouetted against the bright full moon that sent its pearly light to shine faintly on her pale skin.

He wanted to hug her and tell her his true feelings. His feelings had pent up inside of him, unable to be expressed.

The night was picturesque with its velvet blue sky with millions of stars shining on it with the bright moon that slowly rose to its zenith. It was romantic.

"The city is so big." she said with her sweet voice.

He nodded in agreement as he gazed at the huge city of Tomoeda. They were on top of a mountain park where they were surrounded by patches of big trees with the blossoms of cherry and peach.

They were alone; it was almost like a date. But they were not; he just met her in his walks around the park like any other night from the last few months. Then they decided to look at the city.

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do _

_I will be strong I will be faithful _

_Cause I'm counting on_

She stole a glance at her companion. He was quite handsome, even if he was dressed in plain clothes. His bluish-black hair was almost the color of the night sky and in his intense blue eyes she felt she could lose herself.

She smiled slightly; he had been thinking. That was obvious and perhaps he may have something different in his mind.

She wondered about her feelings. She was quite confused to speak truthfully.

_A new beginning _

_A reason for living _

_A deeper meaning yeah!_

She pondered on it. She was deeply in love with somebody, a love that rooted strongly to her heart ever since she vowed to stay beside her love.

It was a forbidden and unattainable love.

It was impossible. But yet she dreamed and fantasized the sweet imaginings that came with it.

Eriol frowned thoughtfully. Love was his greatest challenge. He must make reality from his fantasies. He wanted to forget the past he had with Kaho Mizuki and make a fresh start.

There were times when he hopelessly murmured her name just to hear it, truly intoxicated in its melody. He will let go of the past. And forget about the hurts and the pain.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea _

_I want to lie like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me_

By some unknown force, the two glanced at each other at the same time. Bright sapphire met azure, so different yet so similar.

Then they both realized that they were both the same in physical and mental aspects. Both were a bit eccentric, incredibly perceptive, and amazingly manipulative of others. And strangely.they seemed to be made for each other.

"Tomoyo…"Eriol breathed as he gazed at her with those beautiful brilliant sapphire eyes. She was so pretty and he was amazed that her physical beauty matched her wit and charm.

_And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky _

_I'll make a wish _

_To send it to heaven _

_Then make you want to cry_

"Eriol…" Tomoyo said softly, her sweetly melodious voice almost like a breath of wind. She could see the mysterious twinkles dancing in his eyes.

She froze when she felt his hand almost hesitantly stroking her hair, the silken strands caught in his gentle fingers.

The smile playing in his lips was both calm and loving. He was serious about this sweet display of affection.

Tomoyo felt tears well up in her eyes.

_The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty _

_That was surrounded by the comfort and protection of the highest powers _

_In the lonely hours_

_The tears devour you_

Eriol smiled down upon her and said softly in her ear, "Tomoyo."

He gently wiped away the jeweled tears glistening in her dark lashes. She looked so breathtaking and so sweetly innocent. He knew he loved her with all his heart.

"Tomoyo, I never understood my feelings for you. But now I understand. I-I." he said and he knelt down and took her hand and pressed her gentle fingers to his cheeks. He looked up to her eyes, eyes the color of the endless summer sky. They were so deep that he thought he could stare at them forever.

"I love you Tomoyo."

_I want to stand with you in the mountain _

_I want to bathe with you in the sea _

_I want to lie like this forever _

_Until the sky falls down on me_

Tomoyo's pale porcelain-like skin was suddenly tinted by rosy red. She looked down on him, shocked by his words.

The love she had been thinking about was for Eriol. He was perhaps the best and the most courageous man she had ever met; he was the only one who had dared ever to pledge his feelings for her.

_Oh can you see it baby? _

_You don't have to close your eyes _

_Course its standing right before you _

_All that you need will surely come_

Tomoyo had dreamed of this moment for many nights. It was like being suspended in an eternal second, the golden moment of her life.

She was speechless for a second and she nodded, not trusting her voice.

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need _

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do._

Eriol waited for her reply, half-excited and half-anxious. He wanted to be everything for her, he'll treat her gently and never hurt her.

"I…" she started to say.

Eriol waited anxiously and stared at her eyes.

"Eriol… I love you too." She said with a sweet smile.

It seemed to them that the world stopped. The time stopped. The ceaseless falling of the blossoms bore witness to this special moment. The wind blew, scattering the petals to far-off heights, stirring her dark-gray curls that framed her attractive face.

Eriol stood up, not trusting his knees to carry his weight. He looked down on her and carefully brushed a few strands from her face and smiled.

"Tomoyo…" he murmured and leaned closer. He cupped her chin and lifted it gently to get a better look at her face, now streaked with tears of joy.

Her tears glistened in the pale moonlight, slightly giving her face an ethereal glow. And her eyes shone with gentle passion and happiness. This was what she had been waiting for all her life.

_I'll be your wish _

_I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need _

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

That was what he promised. That he will always be there for her, that he will never hurt her.

They looked like two silhouettes in the dark, bathing in the pale moonlight. It was a sacred promise that they would love each other and make this love grow stronger.

_I'll be your wish I'll be your dream _

_I'll be your fantasy _

_I'll be your hope _

_I'll be your love _

_Be everything that you need _

_I'll love you more with every breath _

_Truly, madly, deeply_


End file.
